


【宗凛】过度温柔

by BaiTang



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiTang/pseuds/BaiTang
Summary: *提前总裁生日快乐*擦边球





	【宗凛】过度温柔

那原本只是一个吻。

宿舍里并没有开灯，黄昏时刻的光线自窗口照进来，正好一线隔开了床铺的位置，色调暧昧得有些过分。山崎宗介放开了一直紧攥的松冈凛的手腕，从耳侧摸到了后颈，缓慢的动作因为带上了挑逗意味而有些隐晦的色情，松冈凛下意识偏头，方便他的手掌贴在脑后。山崎宗介找到那根束着头发的发圈，手指勾着它扯掉了，于是红色的发丝都铺在素色床单上，像是泼上去的火，从他眼里燃到心底。

这个时间点气温还没降下来，粗重的呼吸更加缩进了狭小空间的距离。山崎宗介撩开松冈凛黑色背心，扯着下摆让他脱下丢到一边去。松冈凛背后都被汗湿透了，贴着热烘烘的床单很不好受。

没有人提出要接吻，他们之间的默契根本不需要直接的索求。就在十分钟前，松冈凛坐在山崎宗介身边——他总是难得有个好坐姿——双手往后撑住身体，深红色外套从肩膀滑下来堆在手腕处，露出紧致的手臂肌肉。他的确很漂亮，眼睛、下巴、锁骨——松冈凛身上每一分每一寸都漂亮到尖锐，仿佛造物主得意的作品。在山崎宗介看来，已经没有什么比松冈凛更美好的存在了。

“宗介——”放在平时，他叫自己名字的时候总是干脆利落的，尾音下沉，除去有些时候——他想要说点什么难以开口的话的时候，尾调会不自觉拉长，声线也软下来，像是撒娇。

于是山崎宗介总是忍不住立刻要接上他的话：“怎么了？”

不忍心让他等太久。

松冈凛靠过来，发尾没擦干的水滴在山崎宗介的手背上。那一刻他像是被油锅里蹦出来的热油烫伤一般心脏猛烈地跳动了一下，可没有收回手。

他们太了解彼此了，亲昵动作不夹生疏和犹豫，那么坦荡而自然地靠近、接吻。没有人追究一个吻需要什么理由。

因为那种心情，喜欢一个人的心情……长年累月堆积起来然后在某一个时间点突然集中爆发，身体和内心都在颤动着，催促着叫人不管不顾去做点什么。

山崎宗介按住松冈凛的手腕，死死抵在床铺上，他用鼻尖蹭松冈凛的脸颊，舌尖舔舐对方不断躲避的耳根。他浑身都是敏感点。山崎宗介碰到他的腰，松冈凛弯着身子笑。

他的笑容太干净了，山崎宗介不止一次这么想，尽管吃过不少苦，孤独难过的日子也不是没有，在困顿里挣扎更是经常性的，可他的笑容未免也太干净了，像是没有经历过挫折的小孩子。

他原本就是小孩子。

“喂，宗介，那个比赛，再来一次吧。”

山崎宗介慢慢抬起眼看向背对着太阳站在他面前的松冈凛，不明白他的思维又跳到了什么地方。

“就是那个啊，”松冈凛兴致很高，“赢的人可以对输的人提一个要求。”

石头、剪刀、布。

他和松冈凛玩过很多次的那个游戏，每次一旦他们之间有了冲突都会采用这个简单粗暴的解决方式。松冈凛或许还不知道，他真的很好猜，出石头剪刀布的顺序都有规律可循，想要赢他或者输他都是一件太过容易的事情。

山崎宗介站起身，眼神没从松冈凛的脸上移开过，尽管松冈凛的笑容实在是晃眼，他还是坚持要看向对方的眼底：“喔，好啊。”

于是三十秒后松冈凛伸出一只手搭在山崎宗介的肩膀上，身体的重量也堆在对方身上，眼睛笑成一抹弯月，毫不客气地和他提要求。

“宗介，交往吧。”

山崎宗介拉开松冈凛的一条腿架在腰上，双手撑在他身边盯着他的脸，慢慢将下身性器推进他身体。他喜欢从正面进入，喜欢看松冈凛的神色变化，痛苦和欢愉、最诚实的反应、因着他给的而露出的表情……这种无法抑制的占有欲稍一冒头就再摁不下去。

“哭了吗？”山崎宗介的手背碰到松冈凛的侧脸，分不清那是汗水还是眼泪。

“谁会哭啊！”松冈凛开口，熟悉的恼怒在尾音上打了颤，出卖了主人自身的情绪。

山崎宗介叹了口气，也太爱哭了。凛。

看电影很容易投入，不管是多么烂俗的剧情都能被打动，松冈凛看着屏幕抹眼睛，山崎宗介在昏暗的环境里看着他悲伤的侧脸。感受到别人的好意也会眼睛红，在后辈面前拼命忍着眼泪，强行假装洒脱的样子。应该还有很多次，在泳池里洒了不少眼泪吧，但都隐藏在温柔的水里成了不可说的秘密。可在自己面前，这种时候——

“没关系的啊。”山崎宗介说，“凛。”

松冈凛掌心抵着山崎宗介的肩膀，指尖因用力而发白，陷入肌肤里。脚跟蹭着他的腰像是承受不了太大的刺激，喉咙里发出模糊的喘息，可从不求饶。不管做得多狠，眼泪顺着泛红的眼角流进松软的被子里，嘴唇被咬出艳色，松冈凛从不求饶。

山崎宗介想起离开了水的鱼，在篮子里拼命扭动想要回到海里，跳到陆地上被猫爪子拍在岸边。

他伏低身子把松冈凛抱在怀里，松冈凛有些失神，下意识搂住对方的脖子，听山崎宗介在他耳边说：“凛，不要……”

不要离开。最后两个字让他吞了回去。

他怎么能说出那种话。

“宗介。”松冈凛推开门，他不能确定山崎宗介是否睡着了，躺在床上的人皱着眉头看起来不太舒服的样子。

“怎么了？”山崎宗介回应着，睁眼看着反手关门的凛。

“睡着了吗，身体不舒服？”

松冈凛应该是刚刚从泳池回来，发尾滴的水珠打湿了肩膀，下巴上还沾染着水汽。他单手拿着帕子擦脖子上滑落的水痕，山崎宗介伸出手松冈凛就用另一只手拉他坐起来。他们总有这样的默契，从小就有。

“只是有点困。”

松冈凛背对着他晾帕子，漂亮的蝴蝶骨被单薄的黑色背心衫衬出翱翔的形状。

松冈凛的手握住他的山崎宗介才反应过来，不知道什么时候他冲着松冈凛的背影伸出了手，好像要去抓住什么。

“要牵手吗？”松冈凛弯着腰挑眉，哄孩子的语气问他，耳边的头发又垂下来几缕。没有办法抗拒，山崎宗介想，谁能抗拒这样的人呢。哪怕要承担被灼伤的风险都要靠近——太阳和凛。

“啊，凛。”山崎宗介握紧了他的手，“这是作为松冈凛的男朋友必须要做的事情吗？”

松冈凛认真想了想：“是作为松冈凛的男朋友，山崎宗介必须要做的事情。”

松冈凛和他说过他要站上世界舞台，和他说他将和遥一起游泳，和他说他永远永远也不会放弃这件事——游泳这件事，对凛来说有着不同于其他任何事物的重要性。

可山崎宗介，他还能陪他多久呢。他以为他们总会在终点相遇，没想到中途却出了意外。

想要留他在身边，又渴求他飞更远。

这种无可奈何的撕裂感让他无法入眠，无数次陷入自我纠结之中。只是这样看着他的话是不够的，就连肌肤相亲都还是无法平息渗出来的独占欲。

但还有谁能比山崎宗介更了解松冈凛呢，他要去往的地方，山崎宗介相信他一定会到达，那可是松冈凛啊。若是不能陪他一同前去，那么站在观众席见证他的荣耀也是一种荣幸。

这样的话，让他走，让他离开，让他——山崎宗介就快要说服自己了，明明推开松冈凛目送他离开的背影倒也不是不能接受的事情。

可是——

可是每当他一抬头看见松冈凛闪动着细碎光影的眼睛，又失足跌进温柔乡里。

完.


End file.
